An IC package comprises a block-type body including a synthetic resin or ceramic in which an IC chip is enclosed and terminal pieces (leads, like many legs) projecting toward the surroundings of the body. Especially, in the IC package of the structure called "flat package", many terminal pieces horizontally project in lines from at least two sides of the body and the terminal pieces bend and their pointed ends are positioned below the bottom of the body.
A carrier tape is provided as a carrier means which can transport and deposit efficiently a large quantity of the IC packages and can easily treat the IC packages. The carrier tape comprises a tape including a synthetic resin which has sprocket holes in parallel in its side edges like a movie film. The IC packages are laid in storing dents emboss-formed in this carrier tape and the storing dents are covered by a covering film.
However, in the method of storing the IC packages in the storing dents of the carrier tape, a problem is that the IC packages or the terminal pieces collide against the inner side of the storing dents and the terminal pieces are apt to bend.
A technique to solve such a problem is disclosed in JP-A-06-219412. In this technique, convexities are formed on the carrier tape and a piercing hole is formed in the center of the convexity and a sticking face of the sticking tape affixed to the carrier tape from the back side of the convexities is exposed from the piercing holes and the IC packages mounted on the convexities are stuck and fixed on the sticking face. By mounting the IC packages on the convexities, the terminal pieces of the IC packages are prevented from touching the carrier tape and are therefore prevented from damage.
However, in the above carrier tape having the convexities and the sticking tape, there is a problem that keeping and fixing of the IC packages are apt to be insufficient.
As the convexities are formed inside the width of the carrier tape, the width of the convexities is fairly narrower than the width of the carrier tape. Because of how the convexities are formed, the upper face of the convexities is narrower than the lower face. The piercing hole opened on the upper face of the convexities becomes even more narrow. Therefore, the sticking face which is exposed from the piercing hole to stick and fix the IC packages becomes narrower and keeping and fixing of the IC packages become insufficient.
Also, a part of the sticking tape must be formed to project from the back side of the piercing hole to the same height position as the upper face of the convexities of the surface to make the sticking face contact the lower face of the IC packages. For that, it is necessary to bend the sticking tape from the back side to the face side at the inner edge of the piercing hole. As for sticking tape made of paper and the like, though it is comparatively easy to bend longitudinally in one direction, that is to say, two-dimensionally, it is difficult to bend three-dimensionally in both directions of length and width. Therefore, it is necessary to make the width of the sticking tape narrower than the width of the piercing hole and to bend the sticking tape only in a direction of length in order to make the bending of above-mentioned sticking tape easy. As a result, the width of the sticking face becomes further narrower than the width of the piercing hole.
Furthermore, as another problem, there is a problem that the sticking tape affixed to the back of the carrier tape is apt to meander.
At the back of the carrier tape, the sticking tape is arranged along an uneven figure formed at the back of the convexities and is thrust out from the back of the carrier tape to the plane of the face of the piercing hole. Therefore, the sticking tape can not be stuck exactly as being stuck to an even face and is apt to meander. When the sticking tape meanders and is not arranged exactly in the center of the width of the piercing hole, the size of the sticking face exposed from the piercing hole is reduced and the side edge of the sticking tape is caught by the inner edge of the piercing hole and the sticking tape can not be thrust up to the face side of the piercing hole. As a result, the IC packages can not be sufficiently stuck and fixed.
Now, except for the IC package, there are many electronic parts having structure portions which are weak and apt to be damaged, such as a microscopic portion projecting from the part body. Such electronic parts have the above-mentioned problems.